Nitenryū
by Emperor of Pandemonium
Summary: 'Nitenryū', The most prominent and powerful beings in existence. Feared, Respected and Worshipped by all races, be it Humans, Demons or even Dragons, to the point of a mere myth, a legend. However, two young boys appear within the Erathland, possessing the powers and abilities as the Nitenryū, shattering the myth… proving the legend a reality.[Sekiryūtei Naruto] [Hakuryūkō Sasuke]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or High School DxD.  
High School DxD elements.  
Betad by:**GEDOMAZO10TAILS**  
**Nitenryū - Chapter 1: ****Prologue  
**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato – The Village Hidden in the Leaves – or simply known as 'Konoha' was a small and isolated village located in the eastern part of the continent of Earthland, with a population numbered in only a few thousand. It was a rather peaceful village and quite beautiful, surrounded by lush green forests, with a mountain overlooking the village on the northern side.

It was a rather lively village, with children running around playing and laughing, merchants selling their goods and people generally going about their business. The people of the village were all common civilians who knew almost nothing about magic and none of the populace had any skill in the mystical art...

Except for two small children...

The first child was a boy about six years old. He had slightly tanned skin and golden blond hair that spiked in all directions, with two jaw length bangs framing either side of his face and cerulean blue eyes. He also had six whiskers like marks, three on each cheek. He was wearing a simple dark orange t-shirt and black shorts. His name was Senju Naruto.

The second child was also a boy about six years old. He was pale skinned and had raven black hair shaped in a 'wings' style and coal black eyes. He was wearing a high collar dark blue t-shirt and white shorts. His name was Uchiha Sasuke.

They were both orphans, each born with unnaturally high and potent magic energy. One had the ability to create and control wood and trees, releasing a calming aura as he did so, while the other had his ability stored in his eyes, which would turn red with a single tomoe circling the pupil when activated, while also having the ability to control fire element to a startling degree. Due to being born with such high magical power within a village where people didn't know a thing about magic and mages caused the people of the village to fear Naruto and Sasuke. Because of their power they saw Naruto and Sasuke as monsters and they let their fear rule them causing them to shun and borderline abuse the two innocent children.

Each day had been a struggle for them, each day a battle they had to fight in order to survive. Fortunately, at the darkest times of their lives they had found one another and had become each others strength, each one preventing the other from falling into despair. A few months after they had met they had made a pledge of brotherhood, to always be by each others side no matter what the situation may be. After that day the two were inseparable, always seen together, never leaving the others side.

From an old man, they had learned of a place called Fiore Kingdom where lived countless other mages- the people who could use magic were called mages, they had learned from the same old man- who could use magic just like them and they would be whole-heartedly accepted by them, so they had decided that in order to achieve their dreams they would go to Fiore Kingdom. But they knew that at the moment they were too weak to survive in the outside world so they would grow stronger to be able to not only survive, but thrive in the outside world first, and then they would set out to Fiore Kingdom.

The old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who had been a traveler from Fiore Kingdom, and was actually a mage himself, but he wasn't just any mage, oh no, he was one of the most powerful mages on the entire continent, being one of **'The Four Gods of Ishgar'**, or to be more precise, **'the Third God of Ishgar'** which meant that he was recognized as the third strongest mage in all of Earthland. He was known as 'The Professor' for his extensive knowledge and prowess in the magical arts.

They had met Hiruzen when they were only five years old, they had been running away after stealing some food and had ran into him. After being caught by Hiruzen, he had asked them about why they were stealing food, and when they had told him about their life in the village and how the whole village hated them for being monsters due to their unusual powers, so they were forced to steal or eat from the dumpsters. To say Hiruzen was angry would have been an understatement, he had been downright furious, but had forced himself to calm down before he destroyed the village and decided to stay in the small village just a bit longer to look after the two kids.

Because of Hiruzen being the first person to accept them as humans and not fear them for their power, the two had quickly bonded with the old man and had began to see him as a grandfather figure, even referring to him as 'Jii-chan'. To them he was their family, the only one they could count on besides one another.

For the next three years Hiruzen had taught them all about magic, how to read and write, language, basic maths and culture. He had told them stories about great mages, guilds, and even beings such as demons and dragons, which the two children found the most fascinating of all though what had really caught Narutos' attention were **'The Four Gods of Ishgar'**, who were the most powerful and influential people in all of Earthland, and Naruto had immediately declared that he would become **'First God of Ishgar'**, and Sasuke had said that no matter what he would surpass the old man since Hiruzen was the strongest mage he knew, and definitely the one he admired the most, to which Hiruzen had laughed and told them that he had faith that they would achieve their dreams. Hiruzen had then begun their training to properly control their magic, and the two kids had begun to train hard to achieve their dreams of surpassing their Jii-chan and each becoming a **'God of Ishgar'**.

When Hiruzen had deemed them strong enough to defend themselves, he decided to head back to Fiore, but before he left, he had told them to go to a guild called Fairy Tail, which was located in Magnolia town in Fiore Kingdom when they were ready, to which the two had promised him that they will definitely go to Fairy Tail.

They had continued to grow in strength after the old man had left, after all they now had a reason to grow stronger, to fulfill their promise to the old man as well as achieve their dreams, for that, they will have to become the strongest.

* * *

**(Present Time)**

* * *

The village that was once packed with life was now filled with nothing but death and destruction. Panic and chaos, despair and devastation were some of the words that could be used to describe the state of the once peaceful village. The village that had the unfortunate luck of getting caught within the crossfire of the battle between two mighty dragons.

The first dragon had the appearance of a large red Western Dragon with golden eyes, while the second dragon had the appearance of a large white Western Dragon with blue eyes and two gold horns.

On top of the mountain overlooking the village, watching as their village was destroyed in the aftermath of the battle between the two mighty dragons, were Naruto and Sasuke. It was strange to them that they didn't feel any sense of loss as they watched the destruction of the village that was once their home. Sure they had no sentimental attachment to the village and had been planning on leaving it anyway, but it had still been their home.

However, what had them shocked and awed was the fact that they recognized the two dragons from the stories told to them by their Jii-chan.

The two dragons were known as **'Nitenryū' **- The Two Heavenly Dragons - were the most powerful dragons in existence, there were even those that called the two dragons the most powerful _beings_ in existence, and were feared by all be it humans, demons or even other dragons.

The red dragon was named **'Ddraig'**, he is known as the **'Red Dragon'**, the **'Welsh Dragon'** and **'Sekiryuutei'** - Red Dragon Emperor – and is said to possess the **'Power of Destruction'**, which is rumored to be capable of destroying everything it touched, along with the ability to multiply his own powers or transfer that multiplied power into another being or object.

The white dragon was named **'Albion'**, the arch-rival of **'Ddraig'**. He is known as the **'White Dragon'**, the **'Vanishing Dragon'** and **'Hakuryuukou' **- White Dragon Emperor - or the **'Holy Dragon'**, and is said to possess the **'Light of Purification'** or the **'Holy White Light'** which is said to purify and erase darkness or cast judgment on his opponents and the ability to divide an opponent's strength and add it to his own.

The two dragons continued to fight wildly without a care in the world, destroying everything in their path, with the Leaf Village being completely destroyed in mere moments. It was a miracle that their fight hadn't reached where Naruto and Sasuke were standing…yet.

When the fight between the two dragons finally did reach where the two boys were standing, the two dragons took notice of the two, or rather they took notice of the unnaturally potent magic energy that the two humans possessed. The two dragons momentarily stopped their fighting and turned their attention to the two boys from whom they could sense the magic energy.

_**'Two mere humans, little kids no less, possessing such unnaturally potent magic energy.'**_ thought Ddraig as he narrowed his eyes at the two children, as he finally took notice of the destroyed village underneath them. _**'And from the looks of things, they're from the village that was caught in and destroyed during our battle… yet I do not sense any hatred from the two towards us, do they not care about their village?'**_

_**'Interesting, I have never felt such magic energy from humans before. It isn't just unnaturally high and intense but is unique in its own way too, it is also much more potent than any other human I have ever seen!' **_thought Albion as he eyed the boys with curiosity.

While the two dragons were lost in their own thoughts regarding the two boys, said boys were utterly terrified. The two dragons who had just destroyed their village- and from the looks of things, without even noticing- had just stopped their fight and turned their entire attention on to them, they were so frightened that they couldn't even move from their spots and just looked at the dragons with frightened looks on their faces.

Ddraig and Albion stopped their train of thoughts and looked at the boys again. **"Tell me humans are you from the village that was just destroyed?"** Asked Ddraig. Not trusting their voices, they just nodded their heads. **"Then why don't you hold any hatred towards us for destroying your home, or do you not care about the village?"** Ddraig was rather confused about why the two humans didn't hate him and Albion for destroying their home, for as long as Ddraig had known humans they have always hated anyone or anything they had thought was responsible for their losses, which was why Ddraig wasn't exactly fond of humans, they were just too self-centered, so then, why did the two humans before him not harbor any hatred?

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other as if debating on what to do. After a while of looking at each other they nodded their heads. Naruto mustering up the courage starts to tell them about their life in the village up to this point. How they were hated and shunned by everyone in the village because of their powers and how they had had no friends or family in the village. The two dragons were disgusted by the humans of the village. They didn't feel the least bit guilty about destroying the village….not that they had cared before.

After listening to the boys' life story, the two dragons were rather impressed that the boys hadn't hated the village despite the abuse and ignorance they suffered, for that they respected the two childen before them, then a certain thought occurred to Ddraig, _**'It isn't uncommon among the dragons to adopt human children as their own and turn them into their dragon slayers, maybe we can do the same with the two of them, they have potential to become extremely powerful mages, who will be worthy of bearing the title 'Nitenryū' , not to mention with all the shit they had to go through they deserve something better…'**_ looking at Albion he could see that the White Dragon had also the had same thought as him. Both nodded towards each other before looking at the two boys. **"Tell us your names."**

"Senju Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

**"Well then, Naruto and Sasuke, it would be a shame if you died here…" **Ddraig began **"If you want to live, to wreak havoc on these lands, then bear our names and roam the lands wild and free as much as you like as the 'Nitenryū' ….! Become our sons!" **Finished Ddraig, to which Naruto and Sasukes' eyes widen in shock, never had anyone tried to adopt them before, sure the old man had taken care of them but for someone to actually wanting to adopt them even if they were dragons... they had always wanted someone to call a parent and now they would finally have someone to call 'Dad'.

Not to mention from their lessons from the old man, they knew what it meant to be adopted by a dragon, when a human was adopted by a dragon as their own, those humans were all known as **'Dragon Slayers'**, who were trained in the arts of **'Metsuryū Mahō'** - Dragon Slayer Magic – and are the only ones to possess the power to kill a dragon. And to think they were being offered such a chance by the **'Nitenryū'**, the most powerful Dragons in existence, it was just like a dream.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, as if coming to a silent agreement; turning their heads towards the two dragons they nodded their heads.

And thus the very First **'Nitenryū'** Dragon Slayers were born.

* * *

_**(END)**_

_**AN:**_ _Well that's it for the prologue. Next chapter will cover the disappearance of the dragons to Naruto and Sasuke`s journey to Fairy Tail._

_In case you didn't know, the Two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion are dragons from the Light Novel/Anime "High School DxD". The Power of Destruction is also from the same series and is the power of the "Beal Clan"._

_The "Holy White Light" is Sting`s element as the White Dragon Slayer but as I couldn't just have two White Dragons so I decided to give the element to Albion and have something else planned for Sting._

_As you can see Naruto has the Mokuton which I decided to give him because I wanted to keep Naruto and Sasuke as close in power as possible and without the Sharingan, Sasuke wont be…well 'Sasuke' and I couldn't exactly have Kurama sealed in Naruto since the Bijuus weren't a part of the plot so I decided to give him Mokuton and with Mokuton I just though of giving him the Senju name instead of Uzumaki._

_Well since this is my first story any advices or suggestions on how to improve my writing skills and grammar since English isn't my first language and also constructive criticism, is very much appreciated. Please leave a review and note that any and all flames will be ignored. _

_**- Emperor of Pandemonium**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or High School DxD.  
High School DxD elements.  
Betad by: **GEDOMAZO10TAILS**  
******Nitenryū -** Chapter 2  


* * *

**July 7, Year X777**

Standing on the edge of a small cliff looking over the horizon was Naruto, who appeared to be lost deep in thought. He was thinking of the events that transpired earlier that morning, or more specifically the disappearance of Ddraig and Albion.

Earlier that morning Naruto had suddenly awoken by a bad feeling that something was horribly wrong. Now Naruto was by no means a morning person, Ddraig would always have to force him out of bed early in the morning to begin his training, so for him to wake up earlier than usual and without Ddraig having to beat his ass out of bed, only made that bad feeling stronger, but he ignored it.

When he had woken up he had expected to see Ddraig sleeping next to him, since it was still a couple of hours from their usual wake up time,but to his confusion he didn't find Ddraig sleeping next to him, which was strange since he knew that Ddraig wasn't one to simply just go somewhere in the middle of the night, heck he would always let Naruto know before going somewhere,and then that feeling came back, but he ignored it yet again.

Thinking that maybe Ddraig was with Albion because despite being Arch-Rivals, they were still pretty great friends who were always together when traveling or just staying at a single place, so he decided to go where Albion and Sasuke lived, which was a cave just the opposite side of the mountain. However when he got there, he had just found a sleeping Sasuke and no sign of Albion or Ddraig. And that bad feeling once more… and he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He had begun to panic and ran outside, stopping just outside of the cave and had stretched his senses to look for them but he hadn't been able to sense, nor smell either of them so he had then ran into the forest looking every where for them, screaming their names. He had continued to look for them for hours but hadn't been able find even the slightest traces of them.

So after hours of searching, and failing to find anything, here we find Naruto standing at the edge of the cliff lost within his thoughts. Naruto was wearing a simple black kimono top, which had the Senju crest on the back, matching black pants with a grey sash around his waist, and black sandals. He also wore a jade crystal necklace around his neck.

"Where did you go…Dad?" Naruto said to himself quietly as a tear ran down his face from his left eye.

"So, they are gone huh?" Naruto didn't have to look behind him to know that it was Sasuke who had spoken. Sasuke much like Naruto wore a dark blue kimono top, which had the Uchiha fan on the back, matching dark blue pants with a light blue sash around his waist and matching dark blue sandals.

"Yeah." Naruto replied as he wiped his tears.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Now, we go to Fairy Tail." Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke "We've got nothing else left to do here anymore, its time to fulfill the promise we made to Saru-Jiji." Naruto said as he turned to look at the horizon once again "And maybe, one day we will see Ddraig and Albion again..." Naruto let out a sigh and turned to Sasuke before beginning to walk towards their caves.

"Now let's go and get ready to leave this place."

* * *

"Igneel! Igneel!" were the cries of a small kid who looked no older than maybe ten. He had spiky, pink-colored hair, slightly tan skin and black eyes. He wore tattered white pants with a tattered black cloth around his waist that reached his knees and a white scale-patterned scarf around his neck; he wasn't wearing a shirt and was bare foot.

The kid continued to run through the forest searching for his father, screaming his name over and over again as tears continued to flow down from his eyes. As he ran through the forest he tripped and fell on his face. He slowly got to his hands and knees as he sniffed, and tears fell from his eyes down onto the ground. He just didn't understand, where could his father have gone? What was he going to do now?

"Yo Kid! Why are you crying, and more importantly what is a kid like you doing here in this forest all alone?"

The kid looked up to see a blond haired boy about a couple of years older than him kneeling down to his eye level looking at him with curiosity and another boy with raven black hair about the same age as the blond standing behind the blond also looking at him. Looking at them for a while he decided to tell them what was going on and maybe they could help him find Igneel. "I'm looking for my dad." The kid said as he got up and wiped away his tears.

"Well what does your dad look like? Maybe we can help you hind him, but first why don't tell us who you are." Naruto said as he too stood up and looked down at kid.

"I am Natsu Dragneel. Who the hell are you? Have you seen Igneel? He is a large red Fire Dragon! He disappeared six days ago!" The now named Natsu demandedof them fiercely.

Naruto and Sasuke`s eyes widened when they heard that. Another Dragon Slayer! And not just any Dragon Slayer but the son and Dragon Slayer of **Igneel, The Great Fire Dragon King **and one of the**Godai Ryūō** - Five Great Dragon Kings - The class of the Dragons who were the strongest after the **Nitenryū**. But more importantly, it looked like Ddraig and Albion weren't the only Dragons that disappeared and quite possibly there were other Dragons that disappeared as well.

"I see, so your dragon parent disappeared as well." Naruto said quietly more to himself than Natsu, still trying to understand what all this could mean. Not only the **Nitenryū **but one of the **Godai Ryūō **disappearing on the same day, exactly what was going on!?

"Huh!? What do you mean?" Asked a confused Natsu, who didn't get what the blond in front of him meant. "And who the hell are you two?" Natsu demanded two again.

But was completely ignored by the two who were lost in their own thoughts regarding the disappearance of the dragons. For dragons of such caliber and standing to disappear on the same day without so much as a trace, what could all this mean, and more importantly what exactly was going on for the two Heavenly Dragons and a Dragon King to disappear on the same day and even with the possibility of some of the other dragons, or even all of them to disappear on the same day!?

"HEY! ARE YOU IGNORING ME?"

His outburst caused Naruto and Sasuke to break out of their thoughts and look at him confused "Huh! … Sorry, did you say something?" Both asked at the same time.

This caused Natsu to fall to the ground anime style; he quickly got up and screamed at the two "I said who the hell are you two!?" Natsu screamed at them, face red with anger "And what did you mean by 'your dragon disappearing as well'?" Natsu said as he calmed down a little.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a while before turning their attention on Natsu again "Sorry about that. I am Senju Naruto and this here is Uchiha Sasuke, we are Dragon Slayers as well and what we meant was that our Dragon parents disappeared six days ago as well" Naruto told Natsu with a sad look on his face.

"Really! What dragon were you raised by? Do you know where Igneel is?" Natsu said excitedly.

The last question caused both Naruto and Sasuke to facepalm and think at the same time_ 'Is this kid an idiot?'_

"We were raised by the **Nitenryū **– The Two Heavenly Dragons – I was raised Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon and the **Sekiryūtei **– The Red Dragon Emperor – and Sasuke here was raised by Albion the Vanishing Dragon and the **Hakuryūkō **– The White Dragon Emperor – they both disappeared without a trace and No! We don't know where Igneel is." Naruto said the last part with a deadpan expression. "Anyways, what do you plan to do now that Igneel`s gone and that you're on your own now?" Naruto asked Natsu as he eyed the kid.

At that Natsu looked down as tears began to build up at the corner of his eyes "I don't know, Igneel was the only family I have ever had and was the only person I even knew, I don't know what to do." Natsu said quietly as tears now began to flow down his face.

Naruto and Sasuke actually felt bad for the poor kid, even though they understood how he felt and in a way his situation was similar to theirs, they have always had each other as family in their lives and were always together as brothers, but this kid just lost the only family he has ever had.

Naruto knelt down to his eye level and put his hand on top of his head and ruffled his spiky pink hair a bit. "Then why don't you come with us? We can be your family from now on, Igneel maybe gone but from now on we will be your family, your brothers. So what do you say, want to become our little brother?" Naruto said to Natsu, smiling a kind smile at him.

Natsu looked at Naruto eyes wide and tears flowing even more than before and suddenly tackled the blond into a tight hug as he cried into his kimono top, he had thought he was all alone now that Igneel was gone but here was someone offering to be his brothers, his family.

Naruto just smiled at him and even Sasuke cracked a smile at the scene.

* * *

_Grooowllll~ _

"I am so hungry." Natsu said weakly "When`s the food going to be ready."

Sasuke who was setting the wood for the fire and getting everything ready to cook the deer that he and Naruto had caught just sighed when he heard Natsu complain about being hungry. Again."Just be patient Natsu, it will be ready in a short while." Sasuke said as he set the wood on fire when a certain thought crossed his mind as he looked at Natsu and said, "If you want I could give you some fire to eat till the food is ready."

Natsu`s head shot up when he heard Sasuke say that and nodded his head eagerly, so with a sigh Sasuke used a small fire spell for Natsu to eat, which he devoured in mere moments.

"Man, Your fire tastes so good!" Natsu said in a satisfied tone.

Looking at the way Natsu ate the flames, Sasuke just shook his head with another sigh. He may be a dragon slayer himself and may eat his own element but he wasn't addicted to it like Natsu was with fire, and neither was Naruto. Not to mention, it looked rather dangerous to any normal person, but then again Natsu wasn't exactly normal and neither was he or Naruto and it maybe hypocritical of him to say that Natsu eating fire was dangerous considering he can eat light and anything that is white but still anyone can admit that eating fire looked way more dangerous than eating light or some solid white thing… right!?

Sasuke just shook his head to get rid of such thoughts and continued with the task at hand.

"It's good to see you two getting along so well." Naruto said as he entered the clearing. Sasuke didn't even bother replying or even looking at him and just continued on with his task and Natsu just lay on the ground grumbling about being hungry … again. Naruto just chuckled.

"So," Naruto began as he turned his attention to Sasuke who was cooking the deer, "Want any help cooking the deer?" Naruto finished with a hopeful look.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto with a deadpan expression before opening his mouth to reply.

"No."

Naruto`s head dropped when he heard the rather blunt answer. Sure, he knew he was a bad cook but he didn't have to be so blunt about it. It was a sour subject to him since he had always tried to learn how to cook but had always failed. He was Senju Naruto damn it! He never gave up on anything until he had finally done it and have always succeeded in the end. That is unless when it came to cooking where no matter what his greatest efforts hadled to failure, and after that one time where he burned down all their food supplies leading them to go on without food for two days, Sasuke had officially banned him from ever trying to cook again. It was a huge blow to his pride considering he had always prided himself about his hard working nature and never giving up, so to actually give up on something didn't sit well with him.

With that they all went to doing their own thing which really was, Sasuke continuing with the cooking, Natsu groaning on the ground and grumbling about being hungry and Naruto just continued to sulk about his cooking skills, or rather the lack of said skills.

Once the food was ready, they began to eat in silence

"Whoa! This is really good! You sure are an awesome cook!"

Or at least Naruto and Sasuke did. They both sweat dropped when they saw Natsu set his meat on fire and began to eat it that way.

'_What a strange and dangerous way of eating things.'_

'_Seriously, he even sets his food on fire and eats it that way! Just how deep is his addiction to fire?'_

The two just stared at the clueless fire dragon slayer with astonishment, who just ignored the two in favor of his food which he continued to set on fire before eating. After a while of just staring at him like he was some kind of amazing animal - which was true in a way - the two went back to their own food and ate it in silence.

After being done with his food, Natsu muttered inaudibly under his breath as he laid down on the ground and yawned loudly "You guys will be here, right?" Natsu said as he rubbed his eyes, his eyelids already feeling heavy.

"Sleep Natsu, we aren't going anywhere without you." Sasuke said as he looked at Natsu from his spot where he was still chewing on a piece of meat and even smiled at slightly at him.

"Yeah, don't worry, we will still be here when you wake up" Naruto said as he smiled a brotherly smile at him, already done with his food.

They both understood his fears; they had after all had the same fears when Ddraig and Albion had first started to take care of them, during the first few weeks when Ddraig and Albion had taken them in, they had been afraid of waking up to find them gone just like old man then watched as a peaceful smile graced his face as he slept like a log.

"So," Naruto began as turned towards Sasuke "What do you think about him?" he finished as he eyed Sasuke with a curious look.

"He is loud, brash, and impatient and doesn't like to use his brain," Sasuke began as he looked at Natsu "but his abilities with dragons are great and he has a lot of potential, though that is to be expected as he is the son of Igneel - the Great Fire Dragon King - however…" Sasuke trailed off as he eyed Natsu intently, his eyes blood red with three tomoe circling the pupil "His dragon slayer magic is immature, it is very potent that much is for sure and being the son and dragon slayer of a Dragon King just makes that fact even more obvious but it is still underdeveloped, which maybe due to not having enough time and training to develop, he is quite young after all." Sasuke finished as he turned his attention to Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head at what Sasuke had said; it made sense "Yes, perhaps we can help him with his training and development as a dragon slayer, we ourselves have a lot of training to do since we have far from mastered our own dragon slayer magic, not to mention our individual Kekkei Genkai." Kekkei Genkai - Which meant Bloodline Limit - is the class Ddraig and Albion made to describe their Mokuton and Sharingan abilities, which couldn't be taught or learned and were abilities that were unique to their particular bloodlines.

"It would be good to help Natsu along the way; he is our little brother after all." Naruto chuckled at the last part, it was strange that just yesterday it was just the two of them and now here they were with a little brat who they can call their little brother, "Though you will have to help him with his fire magic since fire isn't my element"

"Yeah, I already know that." Sasuke casted a glance at Natsu and sighed. "Its going to take a lot of work."

They continued to talk for a little while before Naruto let out yawn as he too laid down on the ground "Let's just go to sleep, it's been a long day for all of us."

"Yeah" Sasuke replied as he put out the fire before lying on the ground as well.

With that Naruto and Sasuke quickly went to sleep.

* * *

**(A Week Later)**

It had been a long and harsh week for our young heroes but they had finally reached the forest just outside of Magnolia Town. It was a large forest located just on the eastern outside of Magnolia.

The week had consisted of Naruto and Sasuke training Natsu to better control his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Naruto and Sasuke had continued with their training as well, and they could honestly say that Natsu had improved on his magic abilities. While he still had a long way to go before he could perfectly control his magic without wasting energy and reach his full potential, he had still improved rapidly for someone his age.

Currently we see the three Dragon Slayers walking through the forest in silence. Natsu had his hands held behind his head with a bored look on his face, Sasuke was walking with a blank look and Naruto was walking with his hands in his pockets with a bored look as well.

They continued to walk through the forest in silence when they heard it, it was faint but it sounded like…

"What was that?" Natsu said as he looked around to see the source of the voice but couldn't find anything, it must be pretty far away. That's when it came again much louder than the last time.

_ROOOAAAARRRR_

"That was a dragon`s roar!" Natsu exclaimed loudly "It must be Igneel!" With that Natsu began to run into the forest from where the voice was coming from shouting Igneel`s name.

Naruto and Sasuke stood there looking at the direction Natsu just ran off to.

"That wasn't a dragon`s roar…"

"That was…"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before their eyes widened in recognition.

"Shit!" They both cursed together "Natsu, Wait!" as they took off after Natsu knowing that despite Natsu being strong for someone his age, he wasn't strong enough to face off against the thing that awaited him.

Natsu continued to run into the forest towards the location of the noise with an excited look on his face, believing the roar to belong to Igneel.

"Igneel it's me!" Natsu yelled with a huge smile as he reached the clearing from where the roar was coming from, which soon turned to a look of horror when he saw exactly what had been giving off that roar.

It was a huge green dragon like beast. Its entire body was covered in scales, save for the milky white underside of its neck, which continued on through its stomach, and the underside of its tail. The back of the beast`s legs were also milky white, and attached to it`s arms and sharp-clawed hands, were webbed wings, which were rippled and torn. The beast`s legs were hunched and muscular, with a spike extending out of each knee.

The beast then turned its attention towards Natsu and roared again, Natsu seeing that the beast was less than friendly did the only thing that came to his mind… he attacked

"**Karyū no Hōkō"**

The flames from Natsu`s roar engulfed the beast, however when the flames cleared it showed that they didn't even faze it in the slightest, the beast then swatted Natsu away with its clawed hand sending him crashing towards the other end of the clearing.

The beast then made a dash towards Natsu again who was trying to get up but before it could reach him tree roots erupted from the ground wrapping themselves around the beast, restraining it as the beast began to struggle to free itself.

Natsu looked surprised to see tree roots appearing out of the ground and binding the beast, and began look around to see who had done it since even he knew that plants don't just suddenly appear and bind someone or something, that's when Naruto and Sasuke dropped in front of Natsu, both eyeing the beast intently as it struggled against the tree roots.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes off the beast, they both knew that despite Naruto`s Mokuton having the power to restrain dragons, beasts, and demons alike, it could still be broken with brute force and brute strength was something that the beast in front of them had plenty of, and could break free at any moment.

"Yeah, I`m fine but what the hell is that thing?" Natsu replied shakily staring wide eyed at the beast as it struggled against the roots, unable to take his eyes of it.

"It's a wyvern Natsu, a dragon like beast and can be quite tough to deal with if you don't know how to." It was Naruto who answered while still looking at the wyvern intently.

The wyvern then began to struggle harder against the roots that bind him and soon enough broke free of roots and made a dash for the three, attacking with its hunched legs. Sasuke quickly picked up Natsu,as he and Naruto jumped back,dodging the attack.

"Tch! Fast, strong and durable, it's just like how Albion described them as, a nuisance!" Sasuke stated as he landed a fair distance away from the wyvern and put Natsu down.

"Yeah." Naruto replied quietly as he eyed the beast.

"Sasuke, stay with Natsu and let me deal with it, shouldn't be too hard." Naruto said as he clasped his hands together before slamming his palm on the ground. Tree roots began to erupt from the ground once again and went to bind the beast. In an attempt to avoid being caught by the roots the wyvern spread its wings and leapt upwards, however what it didn't count on was for another Naruto to suddenly appear above it and deliver a devastating falling axe kick to the back of its neck, sending the beast crashing to the ground.

The second Naruto landed on the ground beside the first Naruto. Seeing the two Narutos Natsu began to freak out. "H-How? Two Narutos? Just… What?" Natsu stammered dumbfounded and Naruto just chuckled at his reaction.

As the beast began to recover from the devastating blow, Naruto pointed his index finger at the beast and began to concentrate his magical power into a small red sphere the size of a golf-ball and then released the energy in the form a huge red beam.**"Dragon Shot" **Naruto said as the beam engulfed the wyvern, and even extended out into the forest, destroying everything in its path.

As the beam cleared, it showed the burnt and unconscious form of the beast and the destroyed trees in the background. The second Naruto then put his hand on the shoulder of the first Naruto and turned into wood before merging with the first Naruto.

Natsu was still dumbfounded by what just happened. His Fire Dragon`s roar hadn't even fazed the beast, and yet Naruto beat it easily, and what's more there were two Narutos? "What the hell? How did you beat that thing so easily? And what`s with the two Narutos?" Natsu demanded fiercely pointing a finger at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled while Sasuke just sighed. "It's rather easy to deal with a wyvern if you can just outwit them and have an attack powerful enough to deal a finishing blow. The reason it's hard to deal with them is because of their resourcefulness since they are quite intelligent and can easily outwit their opponents. They have incredible strength. Their scales are very durable and so are able to withstand and even repel spells, and they are quite fast too. So all I had to do was distract it with my Mokuton and then have my clone sneak up behind it and deliver a strong blow to the back of its neck and when it was still recovering, I finished it off with my Power of Destruction." Naruto explained easily.

"And unfortunately, your flames weren't strong enough to do any kind of damage to its scales, and you weren't fast enough to dodge it, that's why you weren't able to beat it. As for the other me you saw, that was just a wood clone I created from my Mokuton powers." Naruto finished his explanation to Natsu, who didn't really look like he understood anything.

"I don't really get it but it sounds like the beast was stronger than me and the other you was a clone."

Naruto and Sasuke just sighed at that "Yes, that's exactly it." Both Naruto and Sasuke said to Natsu at the same time.

However both Naruto and Sasuke suddenly became on guard and stood in front of Natsu as if shielding him as they turned towards the woods and Sasuke activated his sharingan

"Come on out, I know your there!" Sasuke shouted as he kept his sharingan eyes towards the woods. He couldn't sense who or what ever was out there, if it weren't for their scent he wouldn't have known they were even there.

There was no answer and just as he was about to call again, a small figure began to make its way towards them…

* * *

**(Elsewhere at the same time)**

A short old man could be seen walking through the east forest with a calm face. The old man was… really short, at most maybe 3-feet-tall; he had white hair, black eyes and has a thick white mustache. He was wearing a yellow kimono top, over which he wore a dark blue jacket with dark blue pants and brown shoes. He was also carrying a wooden staff.

As the old man continued to calmly stroll through the forest, he suddenly felt a powerful surge of magic energy. It was dense and powerful, however that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the fact that the magic energy didn't feel entirely human, but he couldn't put his figure on what the magic energy could be so he decided to investigate.

Just as he turned his head towards the direction of the magic energy, a red beam of energy came from the same direction destroying everything in its path, and heading straight towards him incredibly fast.

"Uh…"

He didn't even have the time to react and the beam hit him full force and when everything cleared it showed that the old man was perfectly fine. The old man`s face hardened as he began to walk towards the direction of the magic energy and the beam.

He continued to walk towards the direction with a hard face but when he got there his hardened expression turned to a surprised one when he saw three kids (to him anyway) standing over a burnt and unconscious wyvern. He wasn't expecting to see kids when he felt that magic energy. These kids were too young to possess such power, and yet he could clearly feel their enormous magic energy and he could also tell that the magic energy he felt earlier was coming from the blond kid,and not only that he could tell that all three had similar magic energies, despite looking human, all three didn't feel like humans but he couldn't tell what. He knew they weren't demons since he would be able to tell if they were so what exactly were they?

He decided to just observe them for a while, however just then the older two suddenly became on guard and began to shield the youngest one as they turned their attention towards him; he was surprised that they found him, he was hiding his presence and magic energy perfectly so how did they notice him?

"Come on out, I know your there!"

He then began to make his way towards them. Since they knew he was there; there really was no point in hiding anymore.

As he approached them he could see that they were surprised to see him.

"Hello kids, may I know what young children such as yourselves are doing in a dangerous forest like this?" He asked them politely

Naruto and Sasuke were surprised to see a really short old man come out of the forest; they weren't expecting an old man when they picked up the scent. However, they knew not to underestimate him, considering how well he hid his power and presence that they couldn't even sense him up close, he had to be a very powerful and experienced mage to be able to hide from their dragon senses.

"Who the hell are you old man?"

Unsurprisingly it was Natsu who had asked the question that was on the minds of all three.

The old man just chuckled. "My apologies, my name is Makarov Dreyar, The Third Guild Master of Fairy Tail." Makarov answered and chuckled to see them surprised "Now who are you kids and what are you doing here?"

Naruto and Sasuke were surprised to hear that the old man standing before them was the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, no wonder that he was capable of hiding his power so well, he was a guild master after all and not to mention the guild master of Fairy Tail the place they had been looking for.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before looking back at the old man.

"I am Senju Naruto, this here is Uchiha Sasuke and the kid behind us is Natsu Dragneel. We were actually looking for the Fairy Tail Guild." Naruto said as he looked at the old man "Though we weren't expecting to meet the Guild Master here of all places."

"Oh! May I ask why were you looking for Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We wanted to join the Guild since we promised our Jiji to go to Fairy Tail one day."

"And may I ask who this Jiji of yours is?" Makarov asked curiously, wondering who could have told these kids to go to Fairy Tail.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Hiruzen-Sama!" Makarov was surprised to hear that Hiruzen was the one to send them here.

"You know Saru-Jiji, old man?" Naruto asked surprised

"Of course, Hiruzen-Sama was a Fairy Tail mage himself before he was named the Third God of Ishgar. But how do you know him? I wasn't aware that Hiruzen-Sama had any grandchildren your age." Makarov answered still surprised to hear these kids calling Hiruzen their grandfather.

"Well he isn't really our grandfather but he raised us when were little, so over time he became a grandfather to us but he left one day and told us to go to Fairy Tail when we were ready." Naruto and Sasuke were surprised once again; they didn't know that Hiruzen was a Fairy Tail mage himself.

"I see, so now you're here to join Fairy Tail." Makarov said and they nodded their head "Well then why don't you come with me to the guild hall. If Hiruzen-Sama sent you then there is no way I wouldn't allow you into Fairy Tail."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads and together with Natsu - who didn't even know what exactly was going on and just followed Naruto and Sasuke - followed the old man Makarov to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Whoa! This place is huge! So this is a mage guild huh!" Natsu exclaimed awestruck. Naruto and Sasuke were impressed as well. It had taken them the entire way here to explain what mage guilds were to Natsu and where were they going.

"Yup, it's called Fairy Tail."

"That's a weird name."

Makarov chuckled "Yes, but you see nobody knows whether or not Fairies have tails or if they even exist so it will forever be a mystery … And just like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!"

"A never ending adventure huh!?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before they both smirked. Oh yes, they were going to love it here.

"I don't get it but it sounds awesome!"

Naruto and Sasuke sighed not even bothering to say anything.

Makarov chuckled again "Well then, why don't we go inside."

And just as he said that, Natsu was already gone. Naruto and Sasuke sighed again.

"There he goes again."

* * *

**(Meanwhile Inside the Fairy Tail Guild hall)**

"Hey! What's your deal? You got a problem with me or something?" A dark haired boy about the same age as Natsu who was wearing nothing but an underwear said.

"What if I do?" Natsu replied with his hands on his hips and standing directly in front of the dark haired boy.

"Grey, Your clothes." A small brown haired girl about the same age as the two said to the dark haired boy from behind him.

"Oh man! When did this happen?" The now named Grey began to freak out and started to look for his missing clothes.

"Geez! what a pervert!" Natsu said as he turned away from just like that the two were butting heads.

"Who`re you calling a pervert, pinky?"

"You! You loud mouthed stripper!"

The two then began to brawl it out right there. Their bickering had caught the attention of nearly everyone within the guild as they wondered who the pink haired kid was, but they put it off for now in favor of watching the fight that was currently going on between the pink haired kid and Grey.

When they entered, Sasuke just sighed while Naruto looked amused when they saw Natsu getting into a fight within moments of coming to the guild. Sasuke then stepped forward and began to walk towards Natsu to break the fight, but just as he was about a few feet away from where Natsu was fighting the other kid, a white haired girl about the same age as him – maybe a few months younger – suddenly bumped into him out of nowhere, Sasuke was able to keep them both from falling and he looked down at the girl – since he was a few inches taller than her – with a raised eyebrow.

Just as the girl recovered from her near fall, she noticed that she had bumped into someone who had grabbed her arm and prevented her from falling, just as she looked up to see who, she blushed lightly when she came face to face with a black haired boy who was looking at her with a slightly raised eyebrow. Her blush soon turned into a scowl as she yanked her arm from his grip and pointed a figure at him.

"Hey! What's big deal you bumping into me?" The girl shouted at Sasuke as she pointed at him with the same scowl.

Her out burst caught the attention of the guild as they turned their attention from the brawling Natsu and Grey towards the two of them. They then saw a black haired boy standing there looking at the white haired girl with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke`s eyebrow rose even more when he heard her accuse him of bumping to her. "_You _bumped into me!" Sasuke said and then he walked away from her without another word to the still brawling Natsu and Grey, completely ignoring the girl.

The girl began to fume with anger at being ignored. Who does he think he is? Ignoring her like that.

When Sasuke reached Natsu he chopped him on the head making him fall to the ground face first. "What do you thing your doing Natsu? You haven't even been here for an hour and your already starting trouble!" He said irritated at Natsu, who sat up and began to caress the bump forming on his head as he looked down not being able to look at Sasuke.

"Oh! Come one Sasuke, give him a break, he`s just a kid,"

The guild then turned their attention towards the voice and saw a blond haired boy, the same age as the black haired boy, walking towards the now named Sasuke and Natsu with the Master walking beside him chuckling. The blond kid was about as tall the black haired one and had cerulean blue eyes with slits for pupils, and much like the black and pink haired boys, he had distinctively sharp canine teeth and was wearing the same attire as the black haired boy except in black.

"And besides, it's good to have a healthy rivalry with someone his age; it will help him grow stronger." Naruto said to Sasuke as he finally reached them both and knelt down to Natsu`s eye level and patted him on the head.

Sasuke sighed. "It's not that Naruto, it's just that he shouldn't be starting trouble when he just got here."

Makarov had in the meanwhile reached the counter and took out a stamp before looking over at the three. "Alright, you three, why don't you come here and get your Fairy Tail guild marks." He said to the three motioning them over.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their discussion before making their way towards Makarov along with Natsu following behind them.

"Alright, so where do you want your guild mark and in what color?" Makarov asked them, and turned his attention on Natsu who was standing the closest.

"I want it in on my right shoulder in red." Natsu said pointing to his right shoulder, with an 'ok' Makarov brought down the stamp on his left shoulder before removing it to revel a red fairy tail symbol.

"On my right bicep, in dark blue" Sasuke said as he stepped forward and showed his bicep to Makarov, who nodded his head and stamped on his right bicep, imprinting a dark blue fairy tail symbol, before turning to Naruto, who was the only one left.

"I want it on my left forearm and in the deepest red you can."Naruto said as he rolled up his left sleeve to revel his forearm, Makarov once again nodded his head before stamping on his left forearm before removing it to revel a dark maroon colored fairy tail symbol. Naruto nodded his head, satisfied with the color.

Makarov put away the stamp and stood up on the table and turned his attention to wards the rest of the guild. "Alright, listens up, you brats!" he addressed the whole guild."Today we have three new members joining us, treat them well!" the entire guild cheered and he turned his attention towards the three again and said "Now why don't you introduce yourselves."

"I am Natsu Dragneel!" and as usual it was Natsu who had said it, being the impatient one that he was.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Yo! I am Senju Naruto" Naruto said as he grinned at them.

"Wait a minute!" A dark blue haired man said as he stepped forward "Aren't Naruto and Sasuke your first names?" he asked to which both Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads. "Then shouldn't it be Naruto Senju and Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hm…" Naruto stroked his chin in thought "Yeah, I suppose it should." Naruto said before shrugging his shoulders "But from where we come from it has always been this way, reading the last name first, so its Senju Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke and besides it has been this way for as long as we can remember."

And before anyone could say anything, the white haired girl from earlier stepped forward and stood directly in front of them and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "Hey! Duckass!" She exclaimed pointing at Sasuke, whose eyebrow began to twitch violently at the nickname. "I challenge you to a fight!"

Now that caught the attention of the entire guild, especially a redheaded armor wearing girl about the same age as the white haired girl, who was rather surprised that the white haired girl challenged someone to a fight that wasn't her (the redhead). Even Naruto and Natsu were interested.

"Why would I want to fight a little girl like you?" Sasuke said his eyebrow twitching still irked at her for calling him duckass.

"Why? Are you afraid of this little girl? Duckass!" The white haired girls said with a smirk and although she didn't show it, she was really irritated at him for calling her a little girl.

Now Sasuke was really irritated at her. Not only did she call him duckass twice but also said that he was afraid of _her, _a little girl and that's when he exploded.

"That's it! You want a fight? You`ve got one, lets take this outside!" He said as he stormed outside with the white haired girl following him.

Naruto and Natsu were surprised to see such a reaction out of Sasuke. Though Naruto some what understood, Sasuke was always a prideful person and not only calling him duckass – which he really hated– but also saying that he was afraid of her – someone who he knew was weaker than him – was a blow to his pride.

The entire guild began to fill out to watch the fight and bets were already being placed, though most of them were on the white haired girl winning. They were all standing to the side and talking among themselves about the upcoming fight and who would win but more importantly what the new kid was capable of. Naruto and Natsu were standing a little bit away from crowd; they were interested to see what a fairy tail mage could do despite knowing that Sasuke was going to win.

"Who do you think is going to win?" The same brown haired girl from before asked Grey who was standing beside her still only wearing an underwear.

"Of course Mira is going to win, she's practically a demon." Grey replied with a shiver at the thought of a demon Mira.

"I don't think so." A tall blond haired boy with had a distinctive lightning-bolt shaped scar on his right eye said.

"Laxus!"

"Mira is going to lose." Now that caught the attention of everyone as they turned towards the blond boy, even Naruto and Natsu.

Meanwhile Sasuke and the now named Mira were standing in front of each other, looking at the other with calculative gazes.

"Are the two of you ready?" Makarov, who was the referee for the match, asked the two

Sasuke merely closed his eyes while Mira got into a fighting stance as they both nodded their heads.

"Begin!"

Sasuke immediately opened his eyes, showing two blood red eyes with three tomoe around the pupil. Mira was surprised to see his eyes change from the previous coal black to these red ones; she had to admit that she found those eyes unnerving.

She immediately casted a magic circle around her arms, transforming her forearms and hands which changed into more demonic looking arms, becoming covered in green scales, and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on their outer sides.

She then dashed forward towards Sasuke who just stood there waiting for her and when she reached him she aimed a punch to his face which Sasuke avoided by side-stepping before tripping her causing her to fall to the ground face first.

This caused Mira to become really angry, she quickly got up and aimed a kick to his head which Sasuke dodged by leaning backwards, she then aimed a punch to his chest which he caught and then kicked her in the stomach sending her crashing away. She slowly got up and glared at Sasuke before dashing towards him again as she raised her hand and cast a black-purple Magic circle right in front of Sasuke, who was then blasted to the other end of the training ground. Sasuke slowly began to recover from the blast, he had to admit, that packed quite a punch.

However, Mira wasn't done, she jumped into the air and held her hands together, with a dark colored sphere gathering on her palm **"Evil Explosion"** she fired it at Sasuke, the result was an explosion.

However, Sasuke then suddenly appeared right behind Mira and kicked her on the back, sending her crashing to the ground. Mira got up and dashed at Sasuke again, the two then engaged in a battle of hand to hand combat for a while. Mira then put her hands on his chest and channeled a surge of electricity through Sasuke. Sasuke grit his teeth as he was electrocuted, he then covered one of his hands with a sphere of white light and then punched Mira with it sending staggering backwards quite a distance.

Then in an incredible show of speed, Sasuke was suddenly in front of Mira, his face inches away from hers and just as Mira made eye contact with those unnerving red eyes of his, her eyes widened for a bit, before her eyelids dropped and her entire body went limp and dropped to the ground on her knees.

Sasuke took a step back as he eyed her before saying,"It's over." Despite being in a paralyzed state, Mira heard him clearly.

'_Is this really how I am defeated?' _

'_No! I won't lose! Not like this!'_

Then all of a sudden a big dark purple magic circle appeared above her and dark purple magic energy surrounded her. Sasuke was forced to jump back

"**Satan Soul"**A voice called out that sounded a lot like Mira, yet at the same time had a more demonic edge to it.

When the magic energy cleared it showed her new appearance. Her eyes were now darker with longer eyelashes and a thin marking in a zigzag-pattern on her right eye with similar marking on both of her bare thighs. Her hair was wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, her ears were larger extending backwards with pointed edges. Her lips were now covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands had the same demonic look as before. She also had a large tail extending from her lower back. Her clothes had also changed; she was wearing a skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, and was open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly.

"What is up with Mira? Why is she taking this so seriously? It's just supposed to be a spar!" The armor wearing redheaded girl said as she looked at Mira`s new appearance.

"It isn't just a simple spar for her Erza." Makarov said to which the now named Erza and everyone around them turned their attention towards Makarov. "You see, earlier when she bumped into Sasuke, her inner demon must have felt Sasuke`s power and as it is in the nature of a demon to react to powerful beings, and it probably isn't sitting well with her to know that someone about the same age as her is so much more powerful than her." Makarov explained without taking his eyes off of the fight, he knew that now with Mira in her Satan Soul, Sasuke would be forced to use his magic

"And now she is acting on the instincts of her inner demon."

Mira in her Satan Soul form then began to gather dark energy around her hands and forearms into a dark sphere which she then fired in a dark purple beam that completely engulfed Sasuke in dark energy.

"Is it just me or does Mira seem stronger?" Grey said as he looked at Mira`s attack.

"Master, shouldn't we stop this already? He could be seriously injured by that!" Erza said to Makarov in a desperate tone, concerned about the wellbeing of their newest member.

A snort was heard from the side, which caught their attention as they turned to see that it was Naruto. "As if something like that could hurt Sasuke." He said as he looked at Erza for a moment before turning towards the fight again "And besides, Darkness Magic can be pretty much useless against Sasuke." He said pointing at the mass of Dark energy surrounding Sasuke.

When they all turned their attention towards Sasuke as well, their eyes widen at what they saw. There Sasuke was emitting some sort of white light that was eroding the dark energy, however it wasn't the light that caused his eyes to widen, it was his appearance!

"You're strong little demon! However," Sasuke`s voice came from within the darkness as the white light continued to erode away the darkness and eventually the dark energy was completely gone, "Are you strong enough to stand against the might of a Dragon!" There stood Sasuke with two colossal white Dragon wings on his back, which were covered transparent blue scales, his eyes were now a slitted cerulean blue that looked like the eyes of an animal…or more precisely the eyes of a Dragon!

'_A Dragon?' _It was a thought that went through all their minds.

The entire Guild was shocked, even in this world of magic, dragons were mythical beings and here was someone claiming to be a dragon!

"Of course! So that's why their magic energy didn't feel human." The entire guild turned their attention towards Makarov who had said it "They are Dragon Slayers! They truly exist!" Makarov said with wide eyes. He has always heard legends of the Dragon Slayers but he had always thought of them as nothing more than just that, legends and yet here were not one but three Dragon Slayers at the same time.

"Um… Master, what exactly are these Dragon Slayers?" Erza asked as she along with the rest of the guild were confused by the Masters reaction about these dragon slayers.

"Dragon Slayers are human, who were taken in and raised by Dragons and are given the power that they possess, they are the only ones with the power to slay dragons." Makarov said causing the guild to become even more shocked, dragons taking in humans and giving them the power to kill dragons! "However, although it is said that they existed there never really was solid proof of their existence and they were considered a legend. Until now that is." He said looking at Sasuke who was floating in air in front of Mira with an impassive look.

He then turned his attention towards Naruto and Natsu. "Am I right!?" Naruto merely nodded his head and Natsu just kept his attention on Sasuke and Mira.

"Wait! So you guys were actually raised by Dragons?" A small girl with short white hair and blue eyes, who looked a lot like Mira, said.

Naruto looked at the little girls and nodded his head once again before replying "Yes! All three of us, Natsu, Sasuke and myself were raised by dragons and were trained in the arts of **Metsuryū Mahō** – Dragon Slayer Magic – I was raised Ddraig, the Red Welsh Dragon while Sasuke here was raised by Albion the White Vanishing Dragon and Natsu here was raised by the Igneel, The Great Fire Dragon. However, they disappeared without a trace about a couple of weeks ago on July 7."Naruto said with a sad look.

Back to Sasuke and Mira, Mira was looking at Sasuke with wide eyes, a Dragon!

"Why don't we introduce ourselves again! My name is Uchiha Sasuke, **Hakuryūkō, **the Vanishing Dragon!" Sasuke said to Mira without taking his eyes off of her as he waited for her to introduce herself.

"Wait, why is he calling himself the Vanishing Dragon, isn't he just the dragon slayer?" Erza asked Naruto

"We also share the same title as the Dragon who raised us, since we have their magic and similar physiology." Naruto answered with a shrug.

Mira broke out of her stupor and replied "Mirajane Strauss, Take-Over Mage."

"Well then, **Majin, **I think it's about time we ended this fight?"

"My thoughts exactly!" Mira replied as she moved her hands backwards to the side as she began to gather darkness energy between her hands into big sphere, bigger than the last one, she then brings her hands forward to launch the attack while Sasuke just raised is hand, his palm facing her

"**Soul Extinction" **

"**Divide"**

What happened next shocked everyone except for Naruto and Natsu, Mira`s attack completely vanished. The entire guild was shocked into silence, Mira`s most powerful attack was just nullified like it was nothing.

"W-what?" Mira stuttered, eyes wide in disbelief

"That was just one of my dragon slayer abilities, **Divine Dividing**. It allows me to divide an opponent's power every 10 seconds and add it to my own." Sasuke said as he lowered his hand "Now I believe, I said its time to finish it." Sasuke said as he began to take a deep breath

"**Hakuryū no Hōkō"**

Sasuke then released a huge beam of white light from his mouth which then completely engulfed Mira who was too shocked to dodge; however, the effects were something that no one expected. The white light began to forcefully change Mira back to her human form, and by the end of it Mira was completely reverted back to her human form. She looked at Sasuke with wide eyes along with everyone else within the guild, not believing what they had just seen.

"Unlike ordinary light, the White Light of the White Dragon is Holy and has the power to erase all darkness and purify all evil." Sasuke explained seeing their reactions "You were purified of your demon influence, so to speak."

Just as Mira was about to fall to the ground Sasuke appeared above her and caught her wrist, proceeding to slowly lower her to the ground. While the rest of the guild was still shocked into silence at the power of a Dragon Slayer

The first one to recover was Makarov who then stepped forward "Winner…Uchiha Sasuke!" As he declared Sasuke the winner, the rest of the guild broke out of their stupor and began to clap and cheer loudly.

As they begin to make their way back into the guild hall, they congratulated and patted Sasuke on the back on his victory, while still talking about the fight and the power of the dragon slayers and the fact that they now had three in their guild. Many of them though were wondering what Naruto and Natsu would be capable.

When they got back to the guild hall, Makarov once again went to stand over the counter table "Alright brats! Its time we gave our new recruits a proper welcome." He addressed the whole guild. "Lets Party!"

The entire Guild cheered and so began to party hard. Naruto, Sasuke and Natsu were dragged by the younger generation to sit with them who were very impressed by his victory and in awe at his abilities, where they introduced themselves and began to talk more about themselves and getting to know each other better. They continued to party for the rest of the night and in the middle of the party an all out guild brawl broke out, which dragged everyone in it. All except Naruto and Sasuke who were sitting in the counter, Naruto was laughing while Sasuke just stared at them amused.

They then looked at each other and smirked. Oh yes, they were definitely going to love it here!

* * *

_**(END)**_

_**AN:**__ Well that's chapter 1. Hope I did a good job. :) _

_I have decided to base Naruto and Sasuke on Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Naruto like Hashirama will be serious when situation calls for it and will be carefree the rest of the time._

_Some of you have also asked about the pairing and let me tell you, I still haven't decided yet, so you are free to make suggestions._

_Please leave a review :)_

_**-Emperor of Pandemonium **_


End file.
